Waga Routashi Aku no Hana
"Waga Routashi Aku no Hana" is the second ending theme of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2. It is performed by Mikiya Katakura from ALI PROJECT and is used in episodes 13-25. Lyrics TV Size Kanji= 濁世は鬼　正義は何ぞと 問うまえに抗えよ悪徳の華 偽善の夢視し目には目を差し 生も邪も分かたれることなし 光は絶え胎児のように 君は眠る闇の子宮 孤独こそ愛おしい 唯一の味方となるだろう ひとりひとり血汐にまみれ この時代に生まれ落ちた 選ばれし皇子らよ 戦いこそ祝筵 ああ我は麗し　全智 愛の母　君を産む この乳に育みしものは 地獄の同胞 黙示の印　真理は何ぞと 知りもせず埋もれし隠匿の種 諸刃の剣抜く刃には刃を向け 守るべきものだけを信じて 有るがままに君は君を放て |-| Romanji= Dakuse wa oni Seigi wa nanzo to Tou mae ni aragae yo Akutoku no hana Gizen no yume Mishi me niwa me wo sashi Sei mo ja mo wakatareru koto nashi Hikari wa tae taiji no you ni Kimi wa namuru yami no shikyuu Kodoku koso itooshii Yui-itsu no mikata to naru darou Hitori hitori chisio ni mamire Kono jidai ni umare ochita Erabareshi oujira yo Tatakai koso shukuen Aa ware wa uruwashii zenchi Ai no haha Kimi wo umu Kono chichi ni hagukumishi mono wa Jigoku no harakara Mokushi no in Shinri wa nanzo to Shirimosezu uzumoreshi intoku no tane Moroha no ken Nuku ha niwa ha wo muke Mamorubeki mono dake wo shinjite Aru ga mama ni kimi wa Kimi wo hanate |-| English= This corrupt world is filled with demons What is justice? Resist, don't just question The flower of evil Dreams of hypocrisy Give your gaze to the eyes that see them The line between right and wrong cannot be known Light is gone, and you slumber Like an unborn child in the womb of darkness Isolation is what you love It will probably be your only ally One by one, stained with the tide of blood You were born into this era Oh, chosen princes Battle shall be your banquet Oh, I am graceful omniscience The loving mother Who bore you The ones who were raised on my breast Are your brethren in hell The mark of apocalypse What is truth A seed of secrecy buried where no one knows A double-edge sword Turn its blade upon the unsheathed blade Believe only in what you must protect And in your own way You'll set yourself free TV Size Romanji and English translation by FUNimation Entertainment Full Version Kanji= 濁世は鬼　正義は何ぞと 問うまえに抗えよ悪徳の華 偽善の夢視し目には目を差し 生も邪も分かたれることなし 光は絶え胎児のように 君は眠る闇の子宮 孤独こそ愛おしい 唯一の味方となるだろう ひとりひとり血汐にまみれ この時代に生まれ落ちた 選ばれし皇子らよ 戦いこそ祝筵 ああ我は麗し　全智 愛の母　君を産む この乳に育みしものは 地獄の同胞 黙示の印　真理は何ぞと 知りもせず埋もれし隠匿の種 諸刃の剣抜く刃には刃を向け 守るべきものだけを信じて 有るがままに君は君を放て 断末魔の叫びを浴びて 爛熟せしこの世界に 呑み込まれ意を殺がれ ただ生きる屍の群れ もっと沢山の歌詞は それは君が踏みしだくもの 哀れむことは易けれど 救われず掬われる 裏切りの人の道 ああ我は臈たし　美徳 母の愛　君を喰む この腹に孕み続けるは 異形の翼か 獄司の錠　真実は在りや 探せども果てもなし混沌の檻 審判の矢射る手には手を触れ 虚と実が折れ曲がり交わる 夜明けるまで君は君に淫す 盛れよ咲けよ 散り急ぐことなかれ 黙示の印　真理は何ぞと 知りもせず埋もれし陰徳の種 諸刃の剣　抜く刃には刃を向け 守るべきものだけを信じよ 濁世は鬼　正義は何処と 問うよりも咲き誇れ悪徳の華 偽善の夢視し目には目を差し 生も死も境界はあるまじ 最期の刻　君は君に殉じ すべてを抱き　悟らん |-| Romanji= Dakusei ha oni seigi wa nanzo to Tou mae ni aragae yo akutoku no hana Gizen no yume mishi me ni wa me wo sashi Sei mo ja mo wakatareru koto nashi Hikari ha taetaiji no you ni Kimi wa nemuru yami no shikyuu Kodoku koso itooshii Yuiitsu no mikata to naru darou Hitori hitori chishio ni mamire Kono jidai ni umareochita Erabareshi oujira yo Tatakai koso shukuen Aa ware ha uruwashi zenchi Ai no haha kimi wo umu Kono chichi ni hagukumishi mono wa Jigoku no harakara Mokushi no in shinri wa nanzo to Shiri mo sezu uzumoreshi intoku no tane Moroha no ken nuku ha ni wa ha wo muke Mamorubeki mono dake wo shinjite Aru ga mama ni kimi wa kimi wo hanate Danmatsuma no sakebi wo abite Ranjuku-seshi kono sekai ni Nomikomare i wo sogare Tada ikiru shikabane no mure Sore wa kimi ga fumishidaku mono Awaremu koto wa yasukeredo Sukuwarezu sukuwareru Uragiri no hito no michi Aa ware wa routashi bitoku Haha no ai kimi wo hamu Kono hara ni haramitsudzukeru wa Igyou no tsubasa ka Gokushi no kagi shinjitsu wa ari ya Sagasedomo hate mo nashi konton no ori Shinban no ya iru te ni wa te wo fure Ko to jitsu ga ore magari majiwaru Yoakeru made kimi wa kimi ni insu Sakare yo sake yo Chiriisogu koto nakare Mokushi no in shinri wa nanzo to Shiri mo sezu uzumoreshi intoku no tane Moroha no ken nuku ha ni wa ha wo muke Mamorubeki mono dake wo shinji yo Dakusei ha oni seigi wa izuko to Tou yori mo sakihokore akutoku no hana Gizen no yume mishi me ni wa me wo sashi Sei mo shi mo kyoukai wa arumaji Saigo no toki kimi wa kimi ni junji Subete wo daki satoran |-| English= The world of man is ogreish; what might justice be? Resist it before you ask that, oh flower of vice Keep your eye on eyes that behold dreams of hypocrisy Without being able to distinguish between life and evil Just as how light is an aborted embryo You are a womb of slumbering darkness Solitude: that is what is precious It shall surely become your sole friend One by one, smeared with blood, You were born into this era O, you chosen princes Battle: that is your celebratory throne Ah, I am the beautiful omniscience The loving mother who birthed you Those reared on my milk are The brethren of hell The mudra of revelation; what might truth be? The seeds of concealment buried away without knowing that Bare your blade to blades that are drawn double-edged Believe only in those whom you must protect You will release yourself the way you are Shower in the screams of the agony of death In this overripe world Mutilate those of your feelings that are understood A flock of corpses that simply breathe That is what you have trampled It is simple to to take pity, but It is scooped out without hope of salvation The path of the one who betrays Ah, I am the beautifully elegant virtue The mother's love that nourishes you That which continues to ripen in my belly Are they grotesque wings? The key to prison; might truth exist? Though I seek it, there is no end to the cage of chaos Touch your hand to hands that shoot arrows of judgment Lies and truth shall fold, twist and intersect You will lust after yourself until day breaks Prosper and bloom Without ever hurrying towards your fall The mudra of revelation; what might truth be? The seeds of concealment buried away without knowing that Bare your blade to blades that are drawn double-edged Oh, believe only in those whom you must protect The world of man is ogreish; where might justice be? Bloom with pride rather than asking that, oh flower of vice Keep your eyes on eyes that behold dreams of hypocrisy There is no church for either life or death You will make self-sacrifice to yourself at the final moment, Embrace everything, and attain enlightenment References Category:Themes